


Undertale Smut Book

by Starlagirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlagirl/pseuds/Starlagirl
Summary: where basically various AUs of Papyruses and Sanses fuck the Reader or get fucked by them. WARNING: NSFW





	1. Underlust Sans x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Referred to as y/n in this one

My friends insisted I try out a monster stripper club since they came to the surface but I always refused, saying that it was vulgar but they disagreed. They had literally dragged me to their car and drove, trying to dodge punches to the face. "I DON'T. WANT. TO. GO!" I punch Darric in the face and he groans as Sydney holds me down. "Your going to get laid and what better way than a strip club? Now behave Y/N!" she said as she knocked me upside the head.

I rubbed the sore spot and glared. Ever since I told them I have never even went on a date before, they kept insisting repeatedly on doing so and when that didn't work, it went to getting laid in a human stripclub, which didn't happen. Now it was this?! Why do I even have friends anymore?! They were laughing at my expression as they stopped and got out, dragging me with, handcuffing me without me knowing. "WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" they laugh as they drag me inside, weird music playing that set the atmosphere. The place was glowing neon purple and pinks as monsters and humans looked at the monsters stripping and whooped at the dances. I cringed and glared at my so called friends with a growl. 

"Aww come on y/n, I bet you'll have some fun here! Some of them are amazing in bed~ especially the fire man and skeleton!" Sydney replied and I gagged. How would that even work?! Wouldn't a skeleton be void of certain parts?! They dragged me along and I felt like I made the worst life choices ever in ever making friends with these guys. They dragged me to a certain pole that had a long lithe skeleton sliding on a pole and swinging around it with a seductive look. I cringed and looked down as my friends cheered, clearly not wanting to be here but I was handcuffed and surrounded. I wait for the torture to end, not even noticing a certain skeleton staring at me with what can only be described as a fascinated curiosity.

 

Sans' POV:

So many customers today and the most interesting to walk in was actually handcuffed. Her soul was delectably purple, the same color and brightness as his own. Unlike the other purples in the room, hers shone the same as his....which would mark her as his mate, only two souls can be alike after all~

She slumped in her chair, surrounded by a bunch of cheering men and women who paid attention to my brother Papyrus who was having a blast on the pole, dancing and stripping off it, sticking his tongue out lewdly. I chuckled until I noticed the girl was looking down as if the world was ending. I grinned deviously, perhaps I could help her have some fun~

I swayed over to the group and they whistled at Papyrus, not even noticing me sitting down on the young woman's lap and she looked up before sputtering incoherently and i chuckled and leaned down to her face with a seductive look "hello there little dove~" she suddenly blushed before shaking her head and glaring "Get. Off. Me. NOW!" she yelled out but the blush told me differently. I leaned onto her and leaned my head on her neck "how about I give you another skeleton inside you?~" I purred out in her ear and she looked around for an escape but there wasn't room to maneuver out as she blushed harder.

I had the sudden urge to make her feel good, even if she didn't know I was her mate and so I licked her neck and she shivered and gasped, looking at me, clearly shocked out of her mind. I burst out into laughter at this and the people surrounding us looked at us and grinned like they just saw the best thing ever. "Y/N FINALLY IS GETTING LAID!" one screamed and the others followed. I looked at them in surprise as the girl who I suspect is y/n was groaning in embarrassment as I sat on her lap. She glared at me and I grinned. "You all don't mind me taking this lovely little dove in the back, do ya?~" I gave them a wink and they hastily nodded, giving me room to move out with her in tow. The girl screamed profanities at them as I I dragged her by her handcuffs into a room, nodding to Lulu, our secondary bartender, who put up a sign saying 7 hours for 10 bucks each. 

I nodded again with a chuckle as y/n tried to escape my hold but couldn't as I pulled her into the room and shut the door with a smirk, eyelights glowing purple and highlighting the dark room. "W-what are you go-going to do to m-me?" she asked in a frightened voice and my expression softened. I cupped her cheek lightly and she flinched, looking into my eyelights. My soul hammered in my ribcage at the curious look she gave me as she suddenly leaned into my touch. I smiled wide and kissed her softly.

Y/N's POV:

Why was I feeling so warm and loved by his expression? Something in me was feeling warm and loved and I didn't know what it was as I leaned into his hand. His expression softened and he smiled before kissing me and it seemed like fireworks exploded. The feeling on my lips was rather tingly and what I thought was straight out bones was actually malleable, able to move like lips. I squirmed a bit before I felt like melting into his touch and I kiss back hesitantly.

What was I doing? I just met this skeleton and now I'm feeling like he is someone special.....someone I can be sure to rely on.....but that can't be possible! I was trying to deny my heart with an actual mind but the mind was losing as he pulls me closer and pulls away from the kiss to run his purple tongue down my chin to my neck. I stifled a moan and he decided to nibble on my ear and I gasped. "If nothing is okay with you, the magic word is Purple...alright?" he told me with a soft tone and I could only nod as I felt heat pooling down below. With a snap of his bony fingers, I heard the handcuffs fall to the floor with a clank. I put my arms around his neck and he nibbled my neck with sharpened canines and I let loose a small moan. I felt him shiver and my body heats up even more. "My names Sans. I thought you would want to know" he said huskily as his hand goes to the hem to my shirt.

I didn't refuse nor say the magic word that, if in the right mind, should have been used. He took my shirt off me slowly as he took off his puffy jacket. There was a purple glow underneath his thin shirt that showed off his bones. I looked at it curiously and he chuckled "never seen a soul before dove?~" I shook my head no, unable to speak from awe. I thought souls were just spiritual mumbo jumbo, not physically real....his eyelights suddenly lit up brighter as he gave a lewd look "would you like to see yours?~"

I was curious but....my heart was telling me to trust him while my reasoning side was trying to scream at me to run. I decided to ignore my brain for once that stopped me from ever getting a boyfriend and nodded. He gazed at me with a genuine smile, full of love and I couldn't help but relax. "That's it, relax. It won't hurt one bit sweetheart" his hand went to the middle of my chest and I felt something pull against me. I looked up with a cautious look but he just smiles and it makes me shiver. I felt the warmth leave my chest and out came a glowing purple cartoon like heart that floated in place, bobbing up and down and pulsating.

Sans looks at it in awe as he cups it slowly, one hand still at my waist and I squirmed, blushing. The heart felt important and somehow seemed like it was everything I was and...perhaps it really was. He looked at me with a mischievous look and red flags of warning sounded in my brain. He licked my soul and I felt sensations crawling up my back like a tingly wave. I moaned and closed my eyes tightly, arching my back into him. He pulls out his own soul and has it hovers with my own before swirling around each other and I moaned, feeling pure pleasure run through my blood stream.

Sans was in no better shape as his eyelights became heart shaped and his tongue lolls out, breathing heavily and grinding against me. "That feels so good~" I moan louder and rub my legs together, reason lost to pleasure and lust. "S-Sanns~" I moan out and suck on his tongue as his breath hitches from the action before moaning breathily. He holds me closer and enters my mouth and pulls my pants down. I squirmed against him as his hands took off my panties. "You won't be needing these sweetheart~" he pulls away from the kiss and I gasp for air, cursing myself silently for not letting go of him sooner for air. He chuckles before bending down to my clit and sniffing it, causing me to squeak in embarrassment. "D-don't smell there! I-it gross down there!" he purrs and licks it, causing me to gasp and squirm. "Nothing about you is gross sweetheart, and I'll prove it~" he begins licking my clit and I moan out "SSsssaaannnnsss~" I grab onto his head and pant.

He hums and I bite my bottom lip hard and he pulled down his own shorts and a purple cock sprung free as he pulled his tongue away and positioned it at my entrance, rubbing it. I moaned and Lust's eyes shone brighter with a lewd look lighting up from the light in his eyes. "Want to feel good my little dove?~" he sucks on my neck and I melt, feeling so good that I can't even begin to describe it. The souls beside us are getting closer in their dance and it increases my arousal. "P-please~" I choke out, gripping his back. He purrs on my neck "your going to have to beg harder than that sweetheart~" again he rubs it against my entrance and I felt tears prick at the feeling of frustration.

"F-FUCK ME PLEASE S-SANS!" I scream and he rams straight into me, causing me to scream in pleasure and pain. He freezes as tears spring to my eyes from the pain "your a virgin...?" he sounds shocks and I can't speak from the pain as he lifted his head up to look at me in confusion. "H-How is this your first?!" he looks over my face as I cry. "I....no one's ever lo-loved me like that...." now I was feeling depressed and suddenly agree with my friends, that I should have just gotten laid....

Sans' POV:

H-Holy shit! I'm her first...but why is she crying? Why is her soul dimming slightly? I look at her and I noticed the signs I always wore back in the underground after a genocide run, depression. I could see my soul pulse, I was going to wipe that expression away, immediately! I grabbed her chin and lifted her face up before kissing her passionately and slowly going in and out of her, time to see how well I can do to make her scream my name.

She was a moaning mess as I laid her gently against the ground and continued, rubbing my phalanges along her side, wanting to feel every inch of her. I pulled away from the kiss and instantly licked her tears away as she gasped and moaned. "Your loved more then you know sweetheart. No human seems to realize this" I went faster and gave her a loving look, hoping to shut away that depression like I did with myself. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and pulled out before ramming it right back in, closing my eyesockets at the pleasure coursing through my bones as she screamed my name loudly. I continued pounding into her as she bit into my neck vertebrae to muffle her screams "HAaah~" I couldn't keep that sound out of me from the pain mixed with delight from the bite. I was getting so close and I could tell she was as well. "S-Sans! I-I'm close!" "I know sweetheart, cum for me~" our souls bumped into each other and that sent us both over the edge. She orgasmed, causing her walls to milk me as I cummed inside her, the high making me feel like I was on cloud 9. "F-Fuck so gooood~" I slumped against her as she panted silently.

I hugged her close as my magic disappeared and cum dribbled out of her. "Your loved by me" I told her as I nuzzled against her neck. She hugged back tiredly and I purred, loving the feeling of my mate's embrace. "Mine." I said and she giggled before falling asleep. I ran my phalanges through her hair as our souls returned, a purple string attached to them that disappeared as the souls went back inside. Mine. No one else's.


	2. Nightmare! Sans x Reader

Ever since Nightmare had captured me, he has always been kind, even in his grumpiest of moods but today....he seemed extremely pissed off. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I became afraid of his wild eyed expression he showed before he slammed the door to his room. There was banging and the sound of things breaking, and I almost believed it was my fault.....was I overburdening him? Was I useless? These thoughts always plague me but seeing the person who kept them as bay, angry.....my mind let them come back. I'm useless, I'm just a sack of meat for the ravenous wolves, he doesn't care about me, probably keeps me around as a prize, a trophy...

I crumpled to the ground inside my room and felt the heaviness in my soul increase. I flinched at the crack I feel beginning to surface, I was never good around anger and Nightmare knew that but......maybe I'm just being a wimp, perhaps I should just never show myself to him again. I sat there, mind swirling in depression.

Nightmare's POV:

That damn brother of mine stopped my attack on Swapfell! Not only that, he made the twerp completely nice! It sickens me to no end! I ripped apart my lamp and almost ripped the portrait of me and (y/n) off the wall. I froze and touched it lightly, soul fluttering softly. The only thing my brother can't take away was (y/n), the little teenager who I felt calm around, always loving how she laughs, smile, the way her (e/c) eyes light up... She stole something valuable from me, my love and...I don't actually want it back. 

I sighed softly, she probably saw my anger and fled, its what most of my army does. I sense negative thought nearby and panic. I unlock my door and go into the hall. 'I'm useless....no one would want me' my soul almost broke and I look to her door. I walked over and knocked lightly "(y/n)?" I asked softly but there was no response. The negative emotions were getting worse and I decided to teleport in, not caring for privacy at this point.

She was just sitting there, crying and mumbling, not even noticing me. My soul ached to cheer her up and I complied. I walked up to her and bent down, taking her chin in my hand and she jumped slightly. I chuckled and gave her an easy going smile "hey sweetheart, are you alright?" she tried to compose herself in from of me and this annoyed me, making me feel like she was hiding her emotions away as she smiled fakely. "Oh hi Nightmare!" ugh, that definitely wasn't the (y/n) I know... Maybe I can coaxe her back. I gave her a stern look "(y/n)....stop hiding your feelings from me...you know I feed off of negative emotions, I can practically feel your sadness" that's when the tears came harder.

She pulled me into a hug and started crying worse than before and I hugged her in surprise. No one's ever....hugged me before, except Dream a long time ago. "I feel that I'm burdening you Nightmare! I just...I don't want to feel like a bother, like I'm useless" I snapped my head up and pulled out of the hug, giving her a serious look. "Your not useless! To me, you brightened up every day....please stop thinking like this" I knew I was crying and I probably shouldn't but....did my anger affect her this much? I rubbed her cheeks to get rid of her tears spilling over and leaned my face towards hers. Her face turned red and I mentally chuckled as I kissed her fully on the lips, closing my eyesockets at the sensation of her lips on mine, relishing the feeling of my soul thrumming wildly.

(y/n)'s POV:

He...he kissed me! I was shocked but the feeling of being loved overwhelmed me and I stopped crying, kissing him back, putting my arms around his neck. He pulled me into him more and licked my lips, asking for entrance which I didn't deny. I felt his slimy appendage of a tongue for the first time and it tasted.....sweet like blackberries. He pulled away and seemed to be blushing but he smirked. "Your my everything (y/n), ya know that right?" my soul thrummed as he gave me a soft smile. He brought me back into a kiss and fiddled with the bottom of my shirt, tugging slightly. "I want to show you how loved you are by me, action speaks louder than words as they say" he chuckled at the expression and I giggled before blushing again.

He slowly took it off of me and felt around my stomach and waist, leaning into me with a soft smile. "You feel so soft....and warm, I want to be the only one to know how you feel" I squirmed and felt heat pooling down below as I gave him a loving smile that he shivered slightly at. He leaned against my neck and licked it softly and I mewled, legs rubbing together from the sensation of his tongue on me. He hummed and caressed my waist as his tentacles popped out of his back, softly wrapping around me as he chuckled. "I am going to make you feel better, one way or another~"

Nightmare's POV:

I looked into her eyes and saw only love and acceptance, how can she be so trusting of someone whose soul is made from pure nightmares? It made me want to hug her and do anything for her but she doesn't realize this yet. Her negative thoughts are now gone though, which has me relieved, I didn't want to feed off of hers, she is too special for that. Her hands went to my appendages and slid down them towards my back and I held in my moan of delight as I allowed her to explore them. I haven't ever brought them out around her except once and that was a glimpse.

She explored them with curiosity, blushing whenever I shivered. "How are these so solid when they are so....oily" She brought her hand away and it was covered in black that ran down her arm and do the ground and disappearing. "Cause their connected to me, practically is me your exploring" she squeaks cutely and pulls her hands away and I laugh. "What's wrong princess? Getting a little shy from the fact?~" I teased with a playful smirk. She shook her head quickly "n-no! Th-that wasn't it" she seemed to be panicking and stuttering incoherently, so I bonked my teeth against her forehead and that seemed to calm her down.

"I was just teasing princess~ no need to get soo defensive" I chuckles and slowly unwound my appendages from her body. I took her chin in my hand and gave her a soft smile before kissing her again, other hand going to her waist. Just by touching her, I know that she is here, just by hearing her can I know she cares. All of these things, such little details, show me how she feels and right now, she is a blushing mess that is quickly melting into my touch. I deepened the kiss softly and my hand goes to her neck as the other to her stomach, loving how smooth she felt and how every part of it was mine to touch how I pleased. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around my neck, causing me to chuckle and pull away from the kiss. "Want me to go farther or is this enough?~" I will allow her to pull out now before things become too drastic.

I have always been careful with her, making sure I can come home to a smile. She shyly grinned with a big blush as she nodded "I...I wanna continue" my soul warmed from its icy cold shell and I wrapped her up slowly in my appendages, watching as she squirmed in embarrassment and blushing. "You asked and you receive~" I said in a song song voice, quickly pulling her over and pinning her softly against her bed. I got on top and licks her neck, loving her reaction. She moaned and squeaked cutely and I couldn't help but to hear more. I nibbled on her neck and adored the moan she gave in return, rubbing her sides roughly as I bit down, not enough to draw blood but....ahh, the squeal she just emitted, I might just lose myself....

(Y/N)'s POV:

I'm enjoying Nightmare doing this to me, ravaging me with desire. It shows I'm not truly alone and that he loves me. Why didn't I realize this sooner rather than just ignoring it and sulking? I squealed in delight as he bit down into my neck, causing pleasant tingles to go through me in waves. "I know this feels good my little princess~ I want to make it feel even better..." he said as he trailed kisses down to my breasts, I could feel his hands snaking down slowly to my thighs. "Nightmare~..." he smiles up at me as he starts licking the nub in circles as both his hands trail down my thighs lightly, making me tense then relax in every touch I receive. He started sucking on my breast and I moaned, gripping the sheets slightly as his appendages began dripping that oily substance all over me, caressing my sides, my arms, everywhere, causing his appendages to slide down me easily "your so soft, such a nice and beautiful body, my princess~"

I'm.....his little princess. I felt my soul give a loving tug inside me at not only the pleasure of his touches, but his words that made me want to sing to the multiverse that I was his. He pulled away from my breast to give me a soft kiss as he began stroking my thighs a bit rougher, teasing me as he avoided my dripping wet core. "Nightmare" I whined, "stop teasing me!~" he laughed a bit at this and I decided to tease him back by placing my hands under his shirt. He looks at me questioningly before I touched the middle of his spine just below the ribcage and his eye widens as his teeth separate and he lets out a moan of his own. I smiled brightly at this as he blushes and looks down at me with a heated gaze that sent heat pooling even more in my nether regions and causing me to shiver and blush. 

"Just what do you think your pulling, princess~ this time so for you, not me" he whispers in a husky tone and I gulped audibly. He takes my hands out from his shirt and pins them above my head with just one hand. I squirmed and gave a thin lined look at him which he just laughs at and stroked my cheek, looking at me softly enough that I began staring into his eye. It was so pretty and matched with his appearance perfectly..."Princess, will....will you allow me? All of me?" he gives a pleading gaze and my soul warmed, I didn't even want to say no. I simply leaned in and kissed him again and he took it as a yes, kissing back with a groan of approval, his hand going up and to my chest. His touch was tingly but soft and sweet, even going as far as to be cautious with every touch, almost like he was afraid he mess would up somehow. I pulled away from the kiss for air and he took this time to lean his own skull down to my neck and I could feel his canines drag across as he nuzzled me, causing even more heat to pool. "Your mine (y/n), my princess~" I could feel one of his hands go immediately to my folds and I shivered and whines at just how wet I really am, easily coating his fingers as he growled possessively into my neck "so wet and soft, I'm beginning to question if this is a dream, its too good~" I decided to try driving him insane with my own words.

I grinned at my plan and leaned up, surprising him slightly and licked his neck vertebrae, it actually didn't taste that bad but I could feel his appendages tighten slightly before he moaned softly, slowing his menstruation on my folds but I didn't mind, we have all day. "Nightmare, please don't tease me anymore, I want you to take me~" I then grinned wider and whispered in my most seducing voice "master~" I bit down then and he gasped, hissing out my name in a louder moan and I could see something glowing down below and this surprised me enough to stop biting. He pushed me down to the bed again as his blue eyelight started to glow even fiercer and he leaned down onto my neck again and bit hard right onto my sweet spot, causing me to groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure, immensely instantly being marked and I could feel a bit of blood run down my neck as I shook, oh god was this so good! I could feel something hard press against my stomach he slowly rubbed it up and down, feeling somehow wet. Was....was this his dick?

He slowly slid his fangs out and I whimper at the loss, it felt so very good for some reason and now that his teeth were gone the pain was taking over, throbbing and pulsing I felt him lick at it and the throbbing pain stopped but not the pulsing, like a wave of shock going through it. "No matter what, your now mine, forever (y/n) you hear me?" his commanding tone didn't scare me at all and I nod, heart racing a mile a minute as his hand gripping my wrists tightened. He growls lowly and rubs himself against me harder, I could feel some sort of of liquid slide down beside one of his appendages and I had to look down. "Do you want me? Do you truly want me inside you, to feel your velvety walls against my dick?" He leaned back and gave me a predatory gaze as suddenly he took his hand away from my folds and to his shorts, slowly pulling them off, giving me a lustful gaze. I smile lovingly and spoke "I want it inside me Nightmare, I want to feel it as you take everything, even my first time" he gave an awed expression, I never did tell him I've never done this before.

He suddenly gives off a pleasured possessive vibe and gives a big grin "then be prepared for a ride princess, cause I'm going to make your first your best~" I felt him slowly enter and I tensed, he stops just at the head, cooing encouraging words all the while, sweat going down his skull but remaining patient as he slowly enters. This was extremely uncomfortable but I could tell it was because I wasn't relaxing. His left hand came to my chin and leaned my face up so he could kiss me. It was a good distraction as I intertwined my tongue with his, loving the taste of blackberry as he lets go of my wrists to pull me closer, halfway in me already and feeling close to full, it stretched my walls a bit but I didn't complain as I felt soo full. He pulls away from the kiss to say within my ear "your so tight and warm, I love you (y/n) ahh~" he moaned and held me tighter and I squealed out in immense pleasure and pain as he decided to ram the rest of him into me. It was painful, so very painful but oh so good that I couldn't tell him to pull it out. A tear came from my eyes and I clenched them shut as I panted.

He stopped for just enough time to feel me relax and hear my moan before continuing, grunting as I gripped his back tightly at the intense pleasure. "Nightmare i-it's so big a-and fffudge its too much~" he chuckles and moans as he goes a bit faster, gripping you tightly to him. I feel in pure bliss as my mind becomes hazy with pleasure, all I see is the one I love so dearly beginning to fuck me.

Nightmare's POV:

It was so hard not to just give into instincts and just ravage her til she couldn't stand in the morning but....this was her first and I want it to be the best, she deserves much more than that but I want to make her feel alive, happy with me. I grit my teeth as I control myself against her tight sensitive walls, it was painful not to just dig into her. A squelching noise emanated from where we connect and I grin widely, she truly was enjoying as she let out a string of moans, sounding so beautiful to me. I felt myself become close but I know at this rate she would be the one going first, I sniff her neck as she whines out my name, begging me to go faster. "I don't know princess, think you can handle this?~" in emphasis I pulled almost all the way out and slammed right back in, letting out a loud drawn out moan as she screamed in pleasure. My appendages twitched against her and slid across her body slowly, every touch felt every shudder and arch of her back, she is delectable and delicate and I loved it.

I nibbles on her earlobe "please! Please master~ go faster, I need this" she yelled out almost like she has lost control of herself. She rocked her hips into mine and I felt like snapping and just going for it but I still held back for her sake. If I went all out now, I might hurt her, but then again....maybe I can control how much pain she feels. I lick my lips and hear my bones rattling as I take out her soul, watching as her eyes widen in surprise but pure trust, she trusts me so much it makes me feel warmed. "I'm going to make this fun for you (y/n), if ever you ask me to stop, just squeeze my soul" I bring mine out without hesitation, entrusting her with my very being. She seemed hesitant but I lay it out to her with trust and adoration, watching as she carefully let's go if my jacket and curls her fingers around my black soul, shivering at her touch. I grin wider and instantly pull out, causing her to whimper until I rammed right in and she choked back a scream as she tried not squeezing my soul. I moan louder, dick twitching. I put her soul into myself, magic swirling to keep only the pleasure inside her and watching her eyes roll back into her head as I gripped her hips and continue, growling in pure ecstasy.

She couldn't even get out any incoherent words as I let loose fully, head leaning down and biting the other side of her neck to match the mark I left on the other side, loving her sounds as her walls began to spasm and her back to arch into me. It's all so much, but too soon, she is coming way too soon. I slow down to get my high up as she pants and shakes, settling down now as I let go of her neck. "Your coming too easily (y/n)~ I want to enjoy this more" she didn't respond and that worried me until I saw the begging tearful gaze "please d-dont slow down master~" her words drive a fire in me as I begin feeling close now, deciding to pick up speed and kiss her. She kissed me back and rubbed my soul. Her touch is soft and warm and its enough for me to go faster, sloppy as I get to my peak "p-princess~ I'm go-going to cum" I warned her but she just pressed me closer and bucked into me again, causing me to lose it.

I feel myself release and grip her tightly, yelling out her name, spasming as I cum inside her, feeling it spill out and onto the bedsheets below, breathing heavily against her as I pulled away from the kiss to see her in a drunken stupor, smiling up me. I smiled back, still panting as I take in every single detail, she is all mine, no one can take her now, no one. I free her soul and watch as all the cracks heal giving a satisfied sigh. I give her soul back as she hands me my own, unwrapping my tentacles from her and putting them away. "Are you alright my princess? Did that feel good?~" she could only nod and I could tell that took alot of energy out of her. I shuffle to the side of her and hug her close "why don't you sleep, I'll be here When you wake up, always" I said with the most loving voice I could muster, watching as she smiles tiredly and turn over to hug me back. I won't ever let go of my queen, she is too precious for that. I watch her closely as she falls asleep, opting to sleep myself. "Good night....my queen"


	3. Underlust Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aphrodisiac is a food, drink, or drug that increases sexual desire

Walking through Snowdin, I am greeted by the inhabitants flirting with me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust as they began trying to grind against me. I pushed them away and further into the town, heading to Grillby's, I needed a drink. I had bumped into Papyrus on my way to Grillby's and he looked excited to see me so I put on a fake grin "HELLO AGAIN HUMAN! ARE YOU HERE TO SEE SANS?" my smiles twitched, why would I see that flirty bastard? "Uhh...sure?"

He seemed to squeal in excitement "I WILL GO GET HIM!" aaaand, he was gone. I groaned and lost the fake grin before pushing open the doors to Grillbys. None of the patrons dared start anything sexual or flirty when Grillby was around, mostly because he would start to butt in and things would get....heated, rather quickly. I shuddered at the last time he did so when I walked in, he was all over Sans. For some reason, that thought gave me a feeling I don't think I've ever felt, jealousy. That prick Sans was someone who would fuck another just cause it would be something 'new', yesterday I heard a rumor he did it to Papyrus just a few days ago, like what the fuck!

I trudged over to the bar counter and asked for some wine, which he instantly got. I slumped against the bar counter and waited for my drink, hoping against hope that the glimmer I saw from him was nothing, cause I was dealing with no shit today. He set the glass down, being careful not to spill a drop as he walked away, leaving me to drink. This will be just what the doctor ordered, I thought with a smirk. I gulped it down, not caring for taste but the buzz it will give. Monster food is funny that way, their alcohol is ten times worse than regular, so it gives a good kick.

I giggled and practically felt the burn go down my throat. Oddly enough however, it reached my whole body and I shuddered, not even thinking clearly enough to know something was slipped in. Suddenly, the door was opened and I looked over with a happy giggle, ya I was a happy drunk but also....a flirty one. It was Sans, I would recognize the bonehead even from shaky eyesight. When he saw me wasted, he seemed surprised as well as keeping that grin on his face.

He walked over with surprising ease as I swayed before falling face first into his chest. "Woah there finch, isn't it too early to jump my bones?" he laughed but I didn't, I had grabbed his jacket and yanked him down, kissing him full on the teeth.

Sans' POV:

She was drunk but I didn't think THIS drunk. I felt her kissing me passionately and I looked to Grillby to see him winking and holding a small bottle up, contain a golden liquid. Ah, Monster Aphrodisiac, perfect. I kissed her back as she gave me a seductive gaze that had my soul pounding. She moaned and that was when I had it, I was gonna fuck her senseless. I gave Grillby a silent look and he nodded, pointing to one of his backroom. I swooped her up and she giggled, her hand going under my shirt and rubbing a lower rib, causing me to give a shuddering breath as we made out way to the back.

As soon as we got in, I put her down on the bed inside and drooled over her figure as she squirmed and whimpered, obviously letting the heat do the talking. I licked my lips and she shivered in delight, I've always wanted to have her but I know she won't approach, the little Tsundere. I crawled on top of her and gave her a low seductive growl before kissing her roughly, in which she responded with a moan of approval. I deepened the kiss and started feeling up her body. She gave out little gasps as I pulled away from the kiss, smirking. She is overly sensitive from the drug and it was turning me on. "Mmmmm~ Saaans~" she moaned out and put her arms around my waist, pulling me close. 

I chuckled "yes babe?" I wanted to hear her say it, want it. She suddenly nipped my neck and I shook with a pleasurable sting that had me shut my eyes tightly and moan. I was panting before long and she was so good at this, when did she learn to do that, can't be from Paps, that is for sure. I growled and pushed her down again, pulling off her shirt and throwing it in a random direction, which I didn't care for at the moment. I drooled and licked my teeth at the two mounds before me, her chest rising rapidly from the heat. She arched her back at my touch as I took them into my hold, kneading them softly. "I still haven't heard you say it (y/n)" I purred out, narrowing my eyesockets and giving a lustful smile.

She mewled softly as I roughly yanked the nubs before letting go, one hand on her stomach and another traveling to her pants. "F-Fuck me Sans, pleaaase!~" and that was all the encouragement I needed. I gave her a toothy grin, fangs peeking out "gladly"I growled. And with that, I pulled down her pants and wiggled them off her hips before they slipped to the ground. I rubbed her clit through her panties and she gasped and moaned loudly, gripping my shirt tightly. Ahh, such nice sounds, plus she is already wet, making this even better.

Authors POV:

(y/n) squirmed and attempted to hide the ecstasy slowly showing on her face as her eyes rolled upwards. Sans had just pulled her panties off and shoved a finger inside. Her legs were held down by purple ropes of magic conjured up just in time as it would have hit Sans as he sat up, instantly growing hungry for what she had to offer.

"Babe, you don't realize just how beautiful you are wrapped under my little finger" he cooed as he inserted another finger and she jolted "AAHHH HA!" he chuckled as a purple glow emanated from his shorts that was slowly building to a tent as he pumped her with his fingers, imagining it was his dick, which had him sticking his tongue out in arousal. She was getting so close as she clawed at his shirt, saying his name with a desire and need. "Cum for me babe, I'm sure you want to" and that is when she'd had it, her whole body shivered as she screamed out his name. She fell onto the bed and let go of Sans' shirt.

He pulled out his fingers, covered in her slick and he brought them to his tongue for a taste. To him, she tasted sweet and that just made him want another taste. She wasn't even down from her orgasm as he crawled down until his head met her entrance, blowing on it and causing her to squeal and grip the sheets, eyes clouded over in lust. Out of all those he had actually fucked, he considered this one special because he had a crush on her.

He inserted his tongue into her entrance and she bucked into him, his magic preventing her from closing her thighs together. She was in pure bliss as he fucked her with his tongue, the knot beginning to form again. Just as she was screaming for release, he stopped and pulled out, leaving her empty and whimpering. He gave her a smug look before undoing his shorts and pulling out a large dick made entirely out of purple and looking like jello. It was already dribbling out purple liquid and he rubbed the head. "I am going to make you feel so good (y/n), you won't be walkin straight for months, I'm fucking you senseless" all his dirty talk had her gasping out breathes again but it was pained from doing it for so long.

He rubbed it against her slit and she tried pulling her body down onto it and it worked, causing him to hiss and moan in surprise. She didn't even have time to adjust before he pulled her onto his lap, making his magic around her legs disappear. He yanked her down onto him and held her waist, pushing her up and down it, licking her neck all the while to muffle the moans and breathy shudders he gave out. She grabbed onto his back and screamed in pleasure, it was too much, she was too over stimulated but she didn't mind, she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to....which she didn't. 

Eventually, he felt her tighten her walls around his dick and he rammed in faster, hoping to finish off at the same time. She said his name like it was the best thing she had ever heard and he growled out yours and she orgasmed, milking him and he release as well, cum spilling out of her entrance. Her grip softened and he lowered her onto the bed as she lay there with exhaustion but still feeling heat all around. The cum spilled out of her still as he looked down, looking like he accomplished the best thing ever. 

"You know" he drawled, feeling up her body and giving her a kiss "the drug won't wear off until the 15th orgasm, let's enjoy it, shall we?" he purred through the kiss, both eyelights were purple hearts that shone. Her eyes widened and she tried getting away but her body needed more. Plus she also didn't feel like being fucked over by a bunch of dogs outside this room. Guess she was staying with the world's perviest skeleton but....she didn't mind one bit.


	4. Gaster!Sans X Reader

For awhile now, monsters have been up on the surface and have been trying to be likeable for humans so as not to cause hate between the races. As such, I've been helping as a waitress at Grillbys to calm the human population down and show that monsters aren't cruel like in stories or legends. Though....one was making this difficult, Sans Serif the skeleton, said to be a comedian of high value among monsters in the bar but I'm just seeing him as a pervert.

Ever since I applied for the position, he has been making sexual puns and pick up lines, trying to get under my skin. No one else seems to mind though, almost like this was normal but god dammit if I was going to admit the prominent blush I had going on every time he walked by and grabbed my ass or said anything at all. Tonight, I was going to beat him at his own game and make sure he can't. Tonight he was at a booth, smoking and looking absolutely bored out of his mind, this was going to make my job a lot easier....I think.

I started serving the dog monster tables according to specific instructions not to pet them but to get over their table fast, by Grillby. After I was done with that, it was the rabbits table then the knife mouthed monster behind that booth. And all the while, Sans kept staring at me and I could feel the stare from a mile away, causing me to shift around nervously as I gave the horse monster his drink. When I was done, I was going to do the hard part, ignoring Sans as I get his order....I gulped and internally berated myself, I can't be liking this sexually perverted skeleton, especially when he could be doing this for attention! I walked over to him and tried asking what he wanted, but like always, he interrupts.

"Just ketchup sweet cheeks, and possibly a little bit of you?" he asked the last part with a seductive grin. I shivered mentally but willed myself to look at him with only a fake grin, which made him smile wider. "How about an order of fuck you, Sans" I say rather nonchalantly, trying to play off the fact I had a light blush. He chuckled "maybe that's just what I needed" he took the cigarette out and puffed smoke into my face, making me close my eyes and back away. Oddly enough, his smoke smelled like.......chocolate? My smile twitched but I just went over to the bar counter and got him his usual ketchup bottle. This was going to be a long night....

G!Sans' POV:

'Hey son, why don't you give her the bonezone experience already? I know you like her~'  
Ugh, he's back. I facepalmed mentally and cringed. 'Mostly because I'm not a perverted animal like you', I snapped in my mind. 'Well, if you won't try, I will. I will enter the bonezone first!' and with that my mind became a blank.

I watched however as he waited for the bar to be done, all the while, staring at her. Oh fucking hell, why me?! 'Because you needa get laid you lazy skeleton' Gaster berated. He used his magic to make himself look like he wasn't even there as she closed up for Grillby. "I'll see you later Grillby, make sure to have a safe trip" her voice made me wince, it made me want to....do things.....'that's it, all you need now is a push!' suddenly, static fills my head and I feel a carnal need that usually doesn't come unless it was heat, Gaster is stimulating my body's magic! he laughed at me as I panted, suddenly weak in the knees as Y/N walked around, looking for things that need doing. I...I really need this! I used my magic to lock all exits as I felt myself growling with need. When she heard this, she looked my way and widened her eyes, "Hello?...." she sounded scared. I gulped and teleported behind her, eyelights just barely pinpricks. "Hello, Y/N~" I purred in her ear.

She yelped and tried getting away but I just held her by the waist, arms locking to her middle. "S-Sans?!" 'Nows your chance....and possibly mine, to get laid' he sounded excited and for a second, I wanted to rebel but the growing heat pulsing through my soul will have none of that. I panted as it got worse so I nibbled on her neck as she tried to resist and get me off of her. "Your not going anywhere sweet heart, your mine~" I was practically drooling as she shivered. I nuzzled my drooling skull onto her neck and she...moaned! "S-Sans, s-stop!" Ahh, I wasn't going to stop just like that, I'm going to have lots of fun. Producing a tongue, I licked her neck and I had to keep her upright from her knees weakening from the sensation.

Y/N's POV:

The sensations were killing me! Another thing, what is up with him? He's never made a move like this before! I felt his teeth go around my neck, looking for that one spot but I wasn't going to let him do that so simply. I knocked my head into his but it didn't stop him and just made me feel like an idiot, of course, hes BONE! I suddenly was on the floor with him on top of me, drooling, eyelight bright yellow with flames. I stared wide eyed and tried to speak but he growled and took the opportunity to pull me into a rough kiss. He pulled back and I gasped for breath. When I saw his hungry expression, I couldn't stop the heat pooling down below. "Oh yes, your just what I needed Y/N" he cooed as he suddenly snapped his fingers and I felt a draft throughout my body, causing me to shiver. H-He took off my clothes with magic!

He started roaming my body and I kicked him, causing him to wince but then give a devilish look "You wanna play rough, I can play rough~" Suddenly, large dripping black tentacles shot out of his back and held my limbs down. I almost screamed until a tentacle wormed into my mouth, causing me to taste what seemed like black licorice. Oh gods, this was insanity, this must be a nightmare! NO ONE HAS TENTACLES!!! I felt his bony phalanges go down my stomach and I twitched as two of his tentacles wrapped around my breasts and started massaging them. I moaned through the tentacle in my mouth and I saw Sans shiver with delight. OH SHIT THIS WAS REAL! HOLY MOTHER OFFFF- Suddenly my mind went blank as I felt a bony finger poke against my entrance. I was so not ready for this! "you ready for me Y/N?" NO! He took my squirming as an affirmative and instantly shoved one inside and I arched my back, moaning and shutting my eyes. I can't be seriously liking this!....can I?

He started pumping me as the tentacle in my mouth had me either drooling out my own saliva and its goo, or swallowing it. I chose the option to swallow it and I heard Sans moan and look as if he was in pure bliss. "Ye-yes, keep doing that A-AH!" So he likes that? huh....I started sucking harder on it and he pumped me further, causing me to groan. He added a second one as I felt my limit about to be reached. Oh god, I need a release! He suddenly left me feeling empty until a few seconds later I am screaming in pain and pleasure. a tentacle just entered me! and....it felt good....I moaned and willed it to start going, but it didn't and I squirmed, unsatisfied. He gave a look filled with want "Give me the words baby~ otherwise I won't know what to give ya" I couldn't take the wait anymore as he got rid of the one in my mouth. "F-FUCK ME SANS! PLEASE~" I moaned out with a begging tone, feeling at the edge but stopped.

He grinned and started ramming the tentacle into me "F-Fuck! you feel so good! I should have done this in the first place~" I moaned and gasped, grasping onto his shirt as he kissed me, licking my lips and asking for entrance, which at this point, there was no way to refuse. I couldn't keep myself from slipping over the edge and neither could Sans as we both came. His tentacles shot out black-grey goo all over me and he said my name before collapsing on top of me and it would have crushed me but he was light in weight. I panted and felt sleepy as all of the tentacles retracted into him. His ribcage felt warm and I couldn't help but fall asleep to the gentle hum of his magic and the chocolate smell.

Sans' POV:

'We go laid son! We got laid!' Fuck my life.....it was good though. I wrapped my arms around Y/N and fell asleep, feeling my life choices increasing slightly.


	5. Underlust Papyrus - a sticky situation

I sighed as I sat with Sans on the couch, completely bored as he just wrote down all the people he's fucked. He never even thought I should be one which was good but odd. I also thought it was odd for monsters to want to rape everyone but, eh, can't judge since us humans do that sometimes....I looked at his list to see Toriel at the bottom and I shivered slightly in disgust. He chuckled and looked over "whaaat? It was fun!" he said with a victorious tone.

I twitched my left eye in irritation of the memory of the attempted rape she tried on me and grumbled before getting off the couch. "See ya later sweetheart~" he said with a lazy wave as I went upstairs to Papyrus' room. Atleast he has some common sense and has never done it before....at least that I know of.....nah, he isn't one to do that, sure he flirts and boasts about fake ones but he is too sweet to do it. I knocked on his door but I heard a weird sound coming from within "Papyrus? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I then heard a moan and I blushed, instantly thinking he was....busy. Looks like I may have been wrong about him...."I was about to turn around when the door slams open and a hand shoots out to grab me and pull me in. I squeaked in surprise as something sticky goes into my clothes and I look back in fear only to drop my jaw in shock and I began blushing profusely.

Papyrus was giving a lewd look, tongue lolled out, panting. I shivered and looked down at his hands to see them covered in pink goo as well as his pants. "P-Papyrus?-" he licked my neck and I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. "You have no idea what you have been doing to me" he said seductively as his hands start roaming across my stomach and up to my neck in a seductive way that had me shivering in anticipation and fear. What was going on? But.....that felt good. Suddenly he starts humping against my backside and I screeched, jumping into the air and trying to escape via the door. Unfortunately it was covered.....by what looks like pink tentacles that slithered and moved. He chuckled "your not going anywhere doll~" I fell to the floor in surprise, shaking, what the living fuck?!

I looked back at him with wide eyes as he swayed closer and licked his teeth with a moan. "Your going to be a real treat after 10 months of nothing but toys" he chuckled out as he crawled on top of me and drooled, causing his saliva to go down my clothing and I shivered from the feeling. He started slowly peeling my clothes off of me as I became transfixed by the ink hearts in his eyesockets, they....were cute in a way. Before he could fully pull down my pants, I broke from the spell and hastily tried pulling them back up but he grabbed my wrists and slammed then behind my head, causing me to flinch from the slight pain but he didn't seem to care as he suddenly licked my neck.

I gasped and still attempted to wiggle myself free but I knew it was futile, he would still have me trapped. He smirked "so you finally get there is no escape, have you? Might as well enjoy it doll~" I blushed and squirmed as he gripped my left breast and started licking the nub on the other and I let out a shaky moan. I bit my lip with a blush, face showing need as he looked up at me. He trailed his tongue until he kisses me and I felt my resolve to flee fade as I kissed back. He moaned approvingly as I gave up and he deepened the kiss before the hand that was on my breast moved down to my entrance and he pushed in, eliciting a squishing noise that I became embarrassed of. "Already so wet, am I turning you on that badly?" he purred as he went to my ear and nibbled on it softly.,

I moaned and arched my back as he began rubbing down below. He shivered in arousal and looked at me like I was a prized possession "I love how I can make you into such a delicious mess" he cooed as he rubbed harder. "Ngah! Mmmph, P-Pappy~~" he gulped audibly at the use of his nickname as my eyes clouded over with need and lust, I really wanted him now, no...I NEEDED him. I couldn't bring him closer because he had my wrists in one hand, tightly. He grinned down at me "if you want me to fuck you senseless" he goes back to my ear and whispers "then your going to have to beg" I panted out, mouth wide open for breath as I writhed "PAPPY.....P-please~" he stops rubbing my entrance and I almost screamed in frustration "please what?" he growled out as he raised his head from my ear with a smug expression. Oh gods, he was going to make me say it, wasn't he? But I didn't care at this point, the need was killing me painfully as tears sprung up.

"P-please....f-fuck me~" I moaned and he smirked evily as a long bony finger entered me, causing me to cry out in relief and satisfaction. He felt your walls clamping down onto his finger. If it was that tight, he really wanted to take you now, he thought before deciding. "How about we move to the main course" he said with a look of absolute wonder and I hastily shook my head. Oh dear god if he did that- I couldn't finish the sentence as I stared at the glowing pink member he took out, it was long. Oh no, THAT ISN'T GOING IN ME IS IT?!

When he saw my expression he gave me a look full of love and adoration and I froze, fixated. He let go to my wrists and rubbed the length, eyes going closed and giving a lewd look my way that turned me on even more. He started pumping into me as he put his cock to my face with a smirk "suck and I may just go faster~" I obeyed and instantly took it into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it. He moaned "haah~ that's it, harder~" he started pumping me faster and he put his hand on my her as I bobbed my head up and down it. It tasted....like strawberries. With such a sweet taste, it wasn't hard for me to suck on it and he began shaking from the stimulation "oh wow, th-that feels S-So gooooood~" he pulled my head away as he became close and positioned it at my entrance as his finger slid out. He licked it with a lewd expression, eyes not straying from mine as I moaned and felt embarrassed.

"Time for me to return the favor~" he purred and he instantly hilted himself inside me, causing me to shriek in pain but pleasure at the same time as he put both his hands on either side of my head and started at a fast fast. "P-Pappy!!~" I shrieked from the stimulation being painful but good. He started kissing me, his tongue exploring my wet cavern as he continued to ram into me, panting. "It's so good~" he said, not even breaking the kiss as my moans were muffled. I was getting to close, way too close and all I could do was hug Papyrus tightly as he felt the walls clamping down even further, to the point that it was painful.

"Cum with me doll~" and with that said, he went to my neck and bit his canines into me and that was the last drop. I cummed, screaming his name as he filled me to the brim with his seed. I shook and felt tired as he pulled out of me. He held me close rubbed his teeth onto my neck as I lay there panting. "That was perfect babe" he purred out as I began drifting off. "I...love you...Pappy.." and with that I fell asleep, wrapped within my favorite skeleton's arms.

\-----------------------------  
Sans panted as he slumped to the ground from beside Papyrus' bedroom door, cum dribbling onto the floor as He tried to regain his breath. "H-holy shit bro....the sounds...the *pant* the dirty talk...." he thinks 10/10 as he gets up to clean the mess before Papyrus notices, and more importantly, you. He chuckled as he thought of how both reactions would be. I guess I still won't be fucking a human any time soon.


	6. Swapfell Papyrus and Sans x Pet!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucked by both Sans and Papyrus

Ever since being captured by Sans, he had me and Papyrus under his heel. At first I had fought with him, thinking that maybe I could survive without him but as it turned out, being away from him meant certain death and staying with him meant certain tortures that I had begun to enjoy, Papyrus told me he had done the same before. I didn't know whether to say it or not but I feel so fucked up but oh so good now that I was his obedient 'kitten'.

 

Currently I was left in the shed, forced into a gag as a vibrator shook my walls, wetness coming out as I bucked my hips against it, eyes rolled up as it kept me right on the edge but it just wasn't enough to cum, no, Sans knew my limit and he knew it well. I let out a whimpered moan, the cat tail he put on me soaked entirely, slimy looking now. I looked down as I arched, wishing it would go deeper, faster, just like Sans' cock, that deliciously thick cock~. I whimper a muffled sound, wanting to call his name but I stiffen and shake as the door becomes unlocked. I prayed it was master but instead, it was Papyrus, coming in with leftovers , looking to me with his easygoing grin as he sets it down in front of me, taking off the gag. I instantly moaned loudly, drooling and panting. "Pappy~ M-Master~" I couldn't help it as he gazes at me with a reddish orange blush, seeing a nosebleed. I stick my tongue out as I squirm, watching him as he cups my cheeks, looking at me like I was prey for his lustful wants.

 

He stops himself in time and starts feeding me as I let out little sounds, smiling lewdly as I bit into the food, imagining Papyrus taking me here and now, it was intoxicating to think of the relief I would have. "D-dont give me th-that look kitten, Milord will be here soon" he says softly, still looking down at my entrance, violated so pleasurably by the vibrator. I could only moan, looking at him pleadingly. "Pappyyy~" I suddenly lean forward and brings him into a kiss, slipping my tongue in hungrily, still bucking uselessly as he lets out a surprised sound before kissing back, an orange glow in his left socket. Good, I want him, I want master, anyone to fuck me silly at this point. He lets go of the fork and brings a hand to the back of my head, pulling me deeper into it as I felt euphoric just from kissing him, feeling closer than I have all day, feeling his tongue form and instantly wrestle with mine. Before we could get further, he pulls out of the kiss, a string of burnt orange saliva between us as I shake from pure pleasure.

 

He licks it off with a lustful expression but he and I both know Sans would want me first before anything else. "Soon I'll have you for the night, kitten" his tone was wanting and greedy, letting go of my cheeks and making me eat more of Sans' tacos. I forced it down obediently as I try not to make noise, wanting only to have them both but Sans doesn't even know what Papyrus does to me at night. I want them both though, I want them to break me, color me in their magic, make me feel more alive. He looked like he was trying his hardest to keep himself in check and I wish he didn't, Sans' punishments only turned us on more at this point. He was the dog and I'm the kitten, though I would love to be fucked on both ends. I hear his footsteps before I see him, Sans in his full guards armor and a whip on his belt. Master was back, I had to look good in front of him.

 

I sat up straight as Papyrus put the gag on, hands tied behind my back as I give him a loving expression, trying desperately to stop my shaking as he approached with a smug dominant expression. "Still remember the rule so well my little kitten, it's too bad you had disobeyed me" I stiffen at that. I disobeyed? How did I disobey? What have I done that he disliked? Papyrus looks away quickly and I pale despite the pleasure in me. He got it out to Papyrus that we fucked so much when he wasn't looking.... "So you know how you disobeyed me, don't you?" he says with a sadistic tint to his voice, unlatching the whip, small little spikes dotting it as he walks closer and grips my chin harshly.  "You and my brother fucked without my approval, it's why your so obedient isn't it, because you prefer my brother over me" his smug look turns into a frown as he slaps me with with the back of his hand, making me land on my side harshly. The pain felt good but it hurt and stung badly.

 

I felt panic as he unrolled his whip, gazing at me with hatred and what looks like....disgust. "You two want to fuck like rabbits in heat? Then your to do it in front of your master" he steps on the vibrator as I roll myself onto my back. I let out a muffled squeal as it hit the right spot, making me see stars as I came, my orgasm causing more than what was necessary. "Look at this filth Papyrus, she peed on me and you call this something worth fucking?!" I didn't even look down as he took his boot off and forced the gag off of me. I gasp for air as my heart felt like it will explode as the vibrator continues to hit that spot inside me. His words only added fuel to my want as usual now but his expression was anything but kind. "Maybe I should give you up to the queen, save myself the grief" I had never heard him say this before and I felt a heavy weight on my heart, Papyrus stiffening with a wild panicked look.

 

"M-Milord, please, its my fault, not hers" before he could go further, Sans lashes out with his whip and it hits Papyrus square on the chest, making his breath hitch. "Enough out of you, mutt" Sans walks over to him and rips his torn shirt off and yanks off the rest, his magic keeping Papyrus pinned. "Both of you disobeyed me in the worst way you possibly could and I'm going to make you both pay for it" he growls out before punching Papyrus in the ribcage, causing him to gasp and blush hard. Sans leans in close and bites his neck hard, making him let out a lewd moan that had me feeling hot again. I watched as I slowly sat up, wincing from the bruised and cut cheek, seeing Papyrus getting turned on as Sans scratched up his ribcage and kneed him in the pelvic bone. "Your both mine, not each other's" he says in a quiet voice, a pained disgusted look on his face. Papyrus and I both look at him, panting. "I am yours Milord."

 

"Then fucking prove it you bastard" his anger was palpable and Papyrus sits up, resisting the magic hold, bringing Sans into a passionate kiss that he couldn't refuse. His disgusted look melted away but he grips Papyrus' ribcage and yanks at it but Papyrus doesn't stop the kiss, taking the pain wholeheartedly as his tongue danced with Sans'. I watched all of this, crying slightly, his words had hit home more than I was willing to admit. He wanted me gone, he wanted my soul to be taken and used, to be killed. Neither noticed me and I was left to cry freely, staying propped against the wall. I hear a crack but I don't know from where, under me? What does it matter now. I close my eyes, chest heaving with a different kind of pain.

 

"Milord....." I could barely hear Papyrus as I continued to hear Sans' words on repeat, I have grown to love them both....maybe I'm just a toy to be used and then thrown away when it suits the owner. The thought seems to bring another crack as the vibrator continues on but I feel no pleasure in this emotional shock. I felt hard hands on my cheeks but I don't open them, fearful of what I will see. "Open your eyes kitten....I won't hurt you at the moment" it was Sans but I felt myself close up, letting out ragged breaths as I feel the betrayal at its finest. A pair of arms wrap around me and the hands rubbing at my cheeks despite the bruise. I dared to open my eyes as Sans takes off the gag and kisses me, seeing dimmed eyelights where they were bright and livid before. I could only let it happen and Papyrus nuzzles his teeth against my neck as I cried. "Humans are so fragile...even when its our kitten..." Papyrus speaks quietly, bringing me up against him as Sans pulls away from the kiss.

 

"Stop crying, it doesn't do anything for you" he looked my face over before he softens his frown, sliding a hand down and going into me. I let out a choked whimper as his whole hand goes in with ease, stretching me but takes out the vibrator entirely. I feel relief from that but I still feel the panic that he will want me gone. "He doesn't mean it kitten...I know he doesn't" Papyrus reassures and I see the realization on Sans' face before he glares. "You actually thought I was going to give you up all over this? No, I have better things I can do with you than let my efforts go to waste" he kisses my injured cheek. "After all, your mine" he licks at the cut and I shiver from the tingles it gives. Master still cares?...

 

"That is to say, I'm going to have my way with both of you for this disobedience" he pushes me onto Papyrus who holds me close to his bleeding ribcage tugging at my ear with his teeth. "M-Master..." I manage a weak smile as he brings his hand up and I lick up the juices from my release, cleaning his gloved hand willingly. "Your mine, you won't ever be Toriel's even if your a secret" he sticks two fingers into my mouth and I suck on them, swirling my tongue as I blush. He smirks and leans over, using his other hand to yank Papyrus' skull to him, kissing him in view of me as I drool, feeling myself stop crying. Papyrus kisses back and I feel something hard against my ass, I can only assume it was his cock, long and hard, heated unlike Sans' cool temperature. I squirm against it, pressing down. He lets out a moan into the kiss as it quickly grew heated, Sans pulling his phalanges out and sliding them down, rubbing against my folds.

 

I felt the sadness become pleasure again as I smile lewdly, watching the two go at it until Sans pulls out of the kiss and let me go. I let out a squeak as Papyrus cuts the bonds tying my hands, pushing me onto all fours as he grips my hips, getting up. I've never had my hands free before and I had no time to think on this as Sans frees his pulsing ecto-penis from its confines, twitching and glowing in the semi darkness. "You know what I want, don't you Kitten?" I feel something hard rub against my ass as I blush brightly, having not been given permission for this before as I hesitantly lick up the shaft, tasting the mint and feeling his hand go on my head. I let myself feel relief and my heart to flutter as I continue to lick along it, receiving a pet in return, hearing Papyrus shuffling behind me and felt his cock against me, heated and longer than Sans'. I moan against Sans' length before being pat, permission to do more. I smile happily and eagerly bring as much as I can into my mouth, letting it go down my throat, having learned to control it I hear a pleased sigh from Sans.

 

I am jabbed forward as Papyrus thrusts right into me. I let out a muffled yelp at the sudden uncomfortable entry but it just makes it so hot now, so deliciously hot! I start to bob my head as I choke, not wanting to stop as I drool, spit coming out of my mouth from not swallowing, bobbing in time to the pleasurable thrusts, feeling the head hit up against my cervix. This was pure hell but I loved it, I loved them and I love how they make me come undone. Both Sans' hands go to my head and I let out a choked groan as he starts thrusting down my throat, abusing every part of my mouth, Papyrus wreaking havoc from behind as I felt a knot form quickly. Sans pulls his cock out and I coughed, panting for air as I'm pushed up against Papyrus, both of us moaning from how deep he goes in, almost going into my womb. I lay against him as Sans positions himself on top, looking lustful and dominant as he slams into me. I let out a short scream at the harsh stretch, Sans kissing me fervently as Papyrus' coc K twitches, ready to unload inside me but he doesn't.

 

Sans allows me a little bit before he starts to move and my eyes roll back as I arch, feeling pure euphoria despite the pain each move gave. I felt my mind give way and I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing back like he was a drug. My master is a drug, one I won't ever want gone. I heard Papyrus behind me as Sans picks up the speed, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I felt the orgasm ripple through me violently as I buck my hips and tense up, feeling myself black out just as I feel both hot and cold.

 

Sans' POV:

 

Shit, I went too far this time as she goes unconscious. I pull out slowly, looking at the mess me and Papyrus made of her. "We are sharing, end of discussion" I tell Papyrus before he can utter a word. If you were having so much fun with both of us, I might just keep it up, give her all the attention she deserves. First things first.... "Papyrus, clean up this mess at once" I demand. He smiles with a pleasured look "yes Milord."


End file.
